


Elevator

by TheWriterEs



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Really Cheesey, Shameless Spitfire Fluff, Spitfire au, Trapped In Elevator, Wally is a dork, but we already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterEs/pseuds/TheWriterEs
Summary: They weren't sure how it happened, but they were alone together in the elevator. And it wasn't the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun OTP prompt that I tried to write. I hope you like it!

They weren't sure how it happened, but they were alone together in the elevator. And it wasn't the first time.

* * *

"Hold the door," Wally West panted, sprinting towards an open elevator, the button lit up next to it indicating that it was headed down. He skidded into the elevator before the shiny, slightly dented, doors shut. "And the Wall-Man sticks the landing!" He crowed, before realizing he was one of only two people in the elevator, and the other person was defiantly not Megan or Dick.

The other person just so happened to be a tall blonde girl with asian features (Japanese, maybe, or Vietnamese? It was kind of hard to tell). She wore an amused smirk, her hands resting idly in her forrest-green hoodie. "Wow. Nice outfit, Baywatch."

Wally glared at her, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed and exposed in nothing but his red swim trunks, a bag full of pool toys, and a towel slung over one of his pale shoulders. He felt his cheeks go slightly red as he mumbled "and who are you?" under his breath. She seemed not to have heard him.

Well. This was awkward. He rubbed at the bit of sunblock on his nose that still hadn't soaked into his skin as he waited for the elevator to hit floor 2, where the indoor pool and gym were. They were currently on floor 55.

The girl sighed in boredom, absently kicking at the wall with her dark combat boots. Wally scowled at her when he was sure she wasn't looking his way. The elevator  _ding_ -ed, and Wally practically ran out of the elevator. It was defiantly not because of that girl.

* * *

Artemis saw the elevator closing, and it was the  _only_  one currently in service, and she needed to get to the first floor, dang it! So she stuck her arm, the one that wasn't currently holding on to her archery equiptment, and stopped the door from closing all the way. She grinned in triumph as she stepped in, before she heard a groan. She looked up to see the same red haired boy from yesterday, and she gave a sarcastic smile. "Wow, Baywatch, I didn't know you were stalking me." He gave her a disgruntled look.

"If anything, you're stalking me, Blondie." She gave him a smirk. "Who even  _are_  you?" He growled in annoyance. She raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis," she replied before stepping out of the elevator, leaving Wally by himself (which is totally what they both wanted).

* * *

A black combat boot, followed by a long, slender leg in dark jeans, blocked the door from shutting. Wally banged his head against the wall in frustration.

"What's your problem, Baywatch?" A snarky remark came from the blonde as she entered. Wally moaned.

"Why do you  _always_  get stuck in the same elevator as me?" He wasn't questioning her so much as life in general. He heard Artemis chuckle, and he contemplated smacking her stupid, smug, (beautiful) face.

The image brought him much joy.

He got off the elevator at the next stop, and used the stairs to get to the right floor.

* * *

Artemis raised an eyebrow as the elevator doors opened, and there stood the red haired boy. His face darkened as he saw her.

"I'll take the next one," he grumbled, and she smirked as the doors shut. She was winning.

* * *

The next time Wally used the elevator, he made 100% sure that he went when other people were getting on at the same time. Sure, that Artemis girl was in the elevator, too, but so were other people, which meant that she couldn't start harassing him again. He smiled, but it quickly slipped off of his face as the others started to exit, and once more, he was alone with no one but stupid (pretty) Artemis. He scowled.

And then the elevator broke down. Did life  _hate_  him?!

He decided to sulk in the corner for the first half an hour, as Artemis tried to get maintenance on the line, and he decided that this was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him (worse than the time he ran into the wall and got a nose bleed).

After a while, he heard Artemis calling her sister, and then she mentioned a familiar name,  _Roy._ Wally blinked, then turned to look at her. "Are you talking about Roy Harper?" Artemis looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, he's married to my sister. Why?"

"Wait, Jade is your  _sister_?"

"Yes...?"

"That's so weird, I've known them for a couple of years!"

They talked and talked, and Wally soon found that he no longer scowled when she called him Baywatch. Something about being alone in a situation such as this brought them closer together.

They entered the elevator as enemies.

They left as friends (or more).

 


End file.
